You Get Me Through
by GingerWrites
Summary: A nice evening for Imogen, Jose, Bianca and Drew takes a turn for the worst.


**Imose One Shot by: Katie P.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, What're you doing tonight?" Jose asked, I switched the phone to my other ear as I entered my room.<p>

I laughed and fixed my hair in the mirror, "Bianca and I were going to stay in and have girls night, why?"

"Sounds boring," He joked. "Why don't you guys come with me to the haunted corn maze tonight instead?"

"Won't that be a little weird for Bianca? her being your sister and all."

"Nah, I'll get Drew to come along. kind of like a double date I guess, so what do you say?" I smiled, looking out my window at the amazing full moon.

"To be honest that stuff kind of freaks me out..."I trailed off as I started to bite my nails nervously.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen, I'll be with you."

I smiled widely, this was what I loved about Jose, to anyone he seems like this really tough guy, but he's also really caring and sweet.

"Alright, I'll go."

"See you tonight babe, love you," He said, I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"love you too."

I rushed around my room, cursing my mother for having moved the clothes I wanted to wear.

The door bell rang loudly, making my heart jump out of my chest, I was already nervous to be going to this maze thing.

"Come in!" I yelled, as I stood in front of my closet, I'd have to find something else to wear.

Jose's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back against his muscular chest, as he kissed my shoulder.

"Running late are we?" He joked, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I can't find anything to wear," I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest and turning to face him.

His hand reached out to hold my chin and tip my face up, his lips colliding with mine.

"If it were up to me," He began, his voice sounding low and sexy. "I'd say wear nothing." He smirked.

"Of course you would," I sighed and turned back to my closet, my eyes finding my dark wash tight skinny jeans and a tight purple v-neck.

I pulled off my shirt, and picked up the v-neck, Jose's eyes landing on my lacey red bra, his eyebrows lifting suggestively.

I changed quickly and we left the house, Bianca sat in the back seat, pouting her lips as she stared at her reflection in her compact mirror, applying some light pink lip gloss.

"Took you guys some long, what'd you do have a quickie before you left?" She joked.

"He wishes," I laughed, placing my hand on Jose's knee and looking up into his comforting brown eyes.

He shook his head, and pulled out of my driveway, heading a couple block down the road to Drew's house.

Bianca disappeared in his house, leaving Jose and I sitting in the dark.

I tapped my fingers against the door, casting a few side glances over at Jose.

The tension in the air was almost smothering, only it was a different tension then what you feel being in a car after just fighting with someone, this was a lustful tension and it was almost unbearable.

As if reading my mind, Jose quickly flipped up the armrest separating us and leaned over, pressing his lips against mine, I kissed him back while I quickly undid my seat beat and climbed onto his lap.

I could feel my heart racing in my chest as my hands slid up to grab onto the back of his neck.

My knees pressed down into the cold leather seat as Jose quickened the kiss, his hands crawling under my shirt.

He broke the kiss for a second, breathing hard before dipping his head down to ghost his lips teasingly along my collar bone, my hands still holding on to his neck.

breathing hard, I tipped my head back, closing my eyes as Jose continued to kiss my neck.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look out the window, seeing Bianca walk up and knock on the glass.

I quickly crawled over to the passenger seat as Jose unlocked the back doors.

My chest moved quickly with each breath I took, trying to get my pulse in check.

"I leave you two alone for a few minutes and you almost have sex in the car," Bianca said, shaking her head, Drew laughed beside her, but his cheeks where slightly pink from embarrassment.

Jose pulled into the parking lot, the screams of people inside the maze was the only thing you could hear. For the second time tonight my heart started racing, and I held onto Jose's hand as we walked towards the entrance.

A girl around sixteen years old came running out of the maze, not even stopping to run around us, she just pushed through and kept running.

I looked at Jose, but he only smiled and pulled me along.

A chain saw roared to life in the distance, causing more screams to erupt from the people close to it.

We walked along the path, listening to everyone being scared, wondering when something would find us. I clung closer to Jose as we turned a corner, A clown, cover in fake blood smiled at us, showing off some more fake razor sharp teeth, In his right hand he held a butcher's knife,

I screamed along with Bianca, and we all ran, hearing the clown's footsteps behind us, closing in on us, made me run faster, turning down another hallway and then another, until I could hear the clown anymore.

I stopped and bent over with my hands on my knees, waiting to catch my breath before someone else found us.

A group of teenagers ran past us, looking terrified, and one of them covered in blood, and I couldn't tell if it was real or fake.

"Everybody run!" Someone screamed.

"Maybe we should get out of here..." I trailed off.

"What? Imogen she's just scared, it's nothing serious." Jose laughed and took my hand as we walked further into the maze.

Suddenly things were dead quiet, there was no one screaming, no talking, no chain saws, nothing.

"It's really quiet..." Drew said softly, like he didn't want to draw attention to us.

"Maybe Imogen's right," Bianca began "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Please Jose? We can find something else to do," I pleaded, looking up at him with a sad look in my eyes.

"Alright," he sighed. "Let's find the entrance."

As we started to retrace our tracks we heard a creepy voice call out,

"I know your in here kiddies, come out and play!"

We all stopped short, and looked at each other, nobody could deny that whoever that was, was not playing around.

We all started running hoping to see the beginning again.

Bianca let out a scream as she tripped over a rock and face planted into the ground.

Drew frantically helped her up, while constantly looking behind him.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" The man yelled, his voice sounding eerily close.

We ran around a corner, seeing the back of the creepy guy, I let out a scared squeak, and Jose quickly clamped a hand over my mouth and dragged me around the corner, Drew and Bianca following.

The man's footsteps came closer and closer, as we all stood pressed against the wall of tall corn stalks.

Before he could turn the corner, we crept slowly and quietly around the the other side. Only to come face to face with the clown.

We all screamed this time, and turned to run but the man was now standing behind us.

'Well isn't this cute," The clown snapped sadistically. 'What is this a double date?"

The man behind us laughed, 'Too bad you won't survive to have a second one."

Both the clown and the man swung their weapons but we all ran into the field of corn, pushing our way through and feeling relief as we came out on the other side.

Jose took my hand and ran to the left of the maze.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" I whispered. "This is why I don't like these, because it's so easy for a murder like those two weirdos to sneak inside!"

"Can we set the bickering aside for until we get out of here!" Jose snapped back, keeping his voice low.

"What makes you think we are getting out of here alive?"

"The ladies right, what makes you think you are going out of this maze alive?" The clown added as he came into view.

We ran the other way and turned down a random path, stopping to rest inside a smaller dead end section.

"Where's Bianca and Drew?" I exclaimed, suddenly realizing that they weren't with us anymore. A mental picture of the man hacking up their bodies into tiny little pieces flooded my mind.

I gasped, and bent over, gagging at the image.

"Are you okay?" Jose asked, looking down at me with worried eyes.

"No I'm not okay, Bianca and Drew are probably dead by now and we are next!" I cried, suddenly starting to panic.

I sat down in the corner and wrapped my arms around my knees, Jose kneeled beside me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Nobodies going to hurt you, I won't let them."

Jose helped me up and we started running again, bumping into Bianca and Drew, all of us crashing to the ground.

"Bianca! Drew!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes. "You're alive!"

When we all stood up, everyone formed a group hug.

"I thought you were dead!" Jose added.

Someone tugged harshly on my wrist and pulled me out of the circle, pulling me against them, They smelled like death and decay, it was almost strong enough to make me sick.

"Let her go!" Jose yelled, his fists balling up at his sides.

"You take a step towards us and I'll cut her throat open," He warned, holding the butcher's knife up the my neck.

Jose unclenched his fists and the clown laughed, "That's what I thought."

The clown removed the knife from my neck, just in time for the creepy man to walk up, taking a gun from his belt.

Tears flooded my eyes and I shook my head, "Please, don't do this!" I begged.

The clown behind me, wrapped his arms around me, so that I couldn't move my arms.

I struggled against his hold, but no matter what I couldn't get out. I started screaming and kicking my legs.

"Let me go!" I hissed.

The man aimed the gun at me, an evil smile tugging on his lips.

"No! Please!" I cried, more tears streaking down my face, as I squirmed even more.

At the last second the man dropped the gun, and I heaved a sigh of relief, but he lifted it again, this time the stock was facing me and not the barrel of the shotgun.

I looked into his eyes, pleading, but he just smiled at me and with as much force as he could he whacked me in the temple with the end of the gun.

My eyes fluttered open, my hand reached up to touch the side of my head,

I hissed as a sharp pain shot through my skull.

I sat up and realized I was being watched, I narrowed my eyes at the two men, whose desguises were completely off now.

"She's such a pretty girl, don't you think Mike?" The other guy mused, his eyes raking over my body, which I realized that I was sitting in my bra and underwear.

I sat back against the corn stalks and brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my forehead on the space between my knees.

Footsteps came closer to me and they grabbed my hair and pulled hard, forcing my head up.

"Look at us!" He yelled. "Don't be so fucking disrespectful." he hissed.

I looked at him through narrowed eyes "fuck you," I spat.

The back of his hand came down hard on my cheek with a loud slap.

"You little bitch!" He snapped before walking back to his friend.

"So are you going first with her or am I?" The other guy asked, and he watched my face drop, he laughed loudly and obnoxiously.

"You both fucking sick!" I yelled. "You need help, you need to get a life! What you couldn't get anyone to love you so you kidnap girls and do things with them?"

The other guy stood up, and slowly walked over to me, crouching down to my level.

He grabbed my face, his hand squeazing tightly as he forced his lips against mine.

I pushed him away, knocking him over onto his back, When he got up he grabbed my arm and started dragging me along the pavement. The rough cement tearing at my skin, I cried out in pain as he kept dragging, feeling my back get raw and sting.

He suddenly dropped me hard, my head making a sickening sound as it hit the ground.

His partner came and picked me up, and then threw me, I screamed as I flew through the air, my eyes instantly filling with tears as I thudded to the ground, The sound of breaking bones making me sick.

I sobbed loudly as the pain set in, feeling it in my leg and my arm.

One of the guys knelt in front of me, grabbing my wrists and pulling them, He then tied them up as I bit my lip from the searing pain that ran through my now broken arm.

He took out a cloth and shoved it into my mouth, gagging me.

"Now you can't do anything. we're free to do whatever we want with you," He laughed as he moved closer, trailing his hand down my cheek to rest on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, letting my mind drift to thoughts of Jose, who was somewhere in this maze, part of me wanted him to come rescue me and another part of me couldn't bare to see him get hurt because of me.

Though these men would probably let me go once they were through using me like their little toy.

I shuttered at the thought of it, the image was so vivid I could feel one of the guys weight pressing down on me, his lips placing sloppy, un-sexy kisses along my collarbone.

My eyes opened, and I realized that it was actually happening, I kicked my legs and squirmed around underneath the weight of this 40 year old man, but nothing I did made any difference.

He pressed my hips down into the concrete painfully, trying to keep me still.

My screams only came out as low muffles from the cloth in my mouth, and I could here the other guy, laughing from a few feet away.

"Whoa, whoa , whoa!" He said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"What did you do with her?" Jose snapped,the sound of his voice bringing tears to my eyes. The guy above me sat on my hips, and looked over at his partner, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He chuckled sadistically, motioning over to me.

When Jose came into view, I had to turn my face, I hated him seeing me like this.

Suddenly the weight on me eased up, but I still couldn't move, I could feel the familiar pain running through my body from being thrown.

I looked at Jose, him and Drew were standing in front of the two men, ready to fight. Bianca was standing close behind, her eyes locked on me.

"Let her go." Jose hissed through clenched teeth, his fists already balled up tight on each side. Drew was already in his stance, his fists up by his face, ready for anything thrown at him.

I guess the Mixed Martial Arts Training really did pay off.

"I don't think so. That's not how it works, you can't fight us you're young and weak," The one who was on top of me teased. But I could tell that he wanted Drew or Jose to make the first move, he was trying to get inside their heads, and of course it worked, Jose threw the first punch and the man caught it in midair and twisted it behind his back as he pushed him to the ground.

I screamed, watching as the guy who wore the clown disguise pulled out his butcher knife.

But Drew was quicker, his fists moving quickly and knocking the knife to the ground.

Once the clown was disarmed, Drew swung again this time hitting him square in the nose, the cracking sound of breaking bones was heard immediately.

Drew then ran for the knife, except the other man got to it first, after seeing his partner unconscious on the ground.

He held it out in front of his body ready to strike, but he didn't notice Jose get up in the meantime.

Jose jumped on his back, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, squeazing tighter and tighter.

Only the man gripped the blade tighter and plunged it into Jose's side, right below his ribcage.

Jose cried out in pain and automatically let loose, his body dropping to the ground painfully.

I screamed again, only it was no use, the sound was still muffled.

I watched as Jose clutched his side, his eyes shut tight as he rolled over to look at me.

Drew caught my attention, he had quickly took Jose's spot on the guys back, now that the knife was protruding out of Jose's side, the man had no weapons.

Drew arms circled his neck, and he squeazed tight and tighter, watching as his face turned different shades before he too fell to the ground unconscious.

Jose was already standing up and all three of my friend came to circle around me.

My body was full of deep cuts and bruises and my back was full of dirt.

Drew took the gag out of my mouth while Bianca untied my hands.

Jose looked down at me, his eyes sad, probably feeling like this was his fault.

Drew scooped me up into his arms and we walked quickly down a bunch of paths,

But the pain everywhere was getting to strong to bear and eventually I passed out.

My eyes opened slowly, taking in the bright white room that smelled of disinfectants. An annoying beeping next to me was the only sound in this room.

"Well it's about time!" Jose smiled from across the room and walked up to the head of the bed, his fingers raking through my hair.

"How long was I out?"

"Well when we brought you here, the gave you some pain medication so that kept you asleep for a good whole day. How do you feel?" He asked, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I feel like I was kidnapped, beaten and almost raped," I snapped, not at him just at the situation itself.

"I am so sorry Imogen," He said, his eyes filling with tears for the first time. "I thought I was going to loose you."

I smiled faintly "But you didn't, so let's just be happy about that, okay?"

"Okay," He sighed.

"So how many broken bones do I have?" I sighed angrily, looking down at the cast on my forearm.

"You broke your arm, and leg, you have a fracture in your other wrist and you hit your head pretty hard so they stitched that up too."

I frowned, I never remembered hitting my head that hard.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror across from me, and raised my good hand to touch my cheek that was all one dark purple bruise, I winced from the pain and dropped my arm.

"They hit you didn't they?" Jose questions, his jaw clamping shut as he talked through his teeth.

I nodded slowly, the scene playing out in my head, My face dropped when I realized that I'd have to talk to the police to find those men, I cringed at the thought of them doing the same thing to another girl.

"What's wrong?" Jose asked, suddenly ready to call for a nurse.

"I should probably talk to the police..." I trailed off and Jose smiled in relief.

"No need, they already caught them. When we left the maze the locked it down and the police came to take them away."

I closed my eyes and smiled, I was glad I didn't have to relive everything for the cops, I was still extremely tired and I just needed some more sleep.

"What about you?" I asked, opening my eyes slightly, they were starting to feel heavy as more pain medication entered my system, thanks to the nurse who just came into the room.

"What do you mean?" He replied, giving me an odd look.

"You got hurt too, didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah, nothing to worry about," He smirked and lifted up his shirt, on his side was a square piece of gauze taped to the stab wound, already blood was starting to leak through, which the nurse noticed as well.

She went to his side immediately and peeled it off slowly, revealing a pretty nasty looking cut. She replaced the bandage and left the room to get me a glass of water.

"That looks painful," I sighed, feeling like it was my fault he got hurt.

"It was worth it, I got you back didn't I?" He smiled and cupped my face in his hands, bending his head low to capture my lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fun little oneshot as much as I loved writing it! :) <strong>  
><strong>Since it's Halloween and all I thought that it fit 3<strong>

**xoxo**

**Katie **


End file.
